memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Demetral
|birthplace = Royal Oak, Michigan, USA |roles = Guest Actor |characters = Jean-Luc Riker Ethan |image2 = Ethan.jpg |caption2 = ...as Ethan }} Chris Demetral is the former actor who played Jean-Luc Riker and Ethan in the fourth season episode . Demetral is probably best remembered as Jeremy Tupper in the drama series Dream On on which he worked between 1990 and 1996 in 55 episodes along Trek actors Michael McKean, Paul Dooley, Scott Bakula, and Rosalind Allen. In 1993 he won a Young Artist Award in the category Best Young Actor Starring in a Cable Series for his work on Dream On. In the same year he received three more Young Artist Award nominations in the categories Best Young Actor in a Television Movie (for Jonathan: The Boy Nobody Wanted), Best Young Actor in a Cable Movie (for Sometimes They Come Back), and Best Young Actor Guest Starring in a Television Series (for Blossom). Personal Christopher Peter Demetral was born on 14 November 1976 in Royal Oak, Michigan, USA. Between 1994 and 1995 he attended the Macomb Community College in Clinton Township, Michigan to take a break from Hollywood. On 18 December 1999 he married Jana Babb but the couple divorced. In September 2001 Demetral started to work as a coach at Pinecrest School. Following his retirement from acting, Demetral moved to Sanford, North Carolina and Montréal. Since 2005 he has been working as editor and writer on the comedy project WickedInfo.com aka TalkHumor.com, also using the pseudonym Simon Thorn. http://www.talkhumor.com/about-us/chris-demetral/ http://www.talkhumor.com/about-us/simon-thorn/ On 17 April 2010 he married his second wife Sarah Vetter. The couple has one daughter. Television Prior to his work on Star Trek: The Next Generation, Demetral had guest parts in episodes of Mr. Belvedere (1989, with Rosemary Forsyth), ABC Afterschool Specials (1989), Major Dad (1989), Empty Nest (1989), The Wonder Years (1989, with Robert Picardo), McGee and Me! (1989, with Eve Brenner), Disneyland (1990, with Kelsey Grammer and Bebe Neuwirth), and The New Lassie (1989 and 1990, with Gabriel Damon). Throughout the 1990s, Demetral appeared in the television movies Sometimes They Come Back (1991, with Robert Rusler, Tasia Valenza, and Don Ruffin), Jonathan: The Boy Nobody Wanted (1992, with Madge Sinclair), Bloodlines: Murder in the Family (1993, with Clancy Brown, David Spielberg, Joel Polis, Edward Wiley, Nicholas Guest, James Gleason, Paul Collins, Erika Flores, Cory Danziger, Biff Yeager, David Cowgill, Nikki Cox, and David Gautreaux), Triumph Over Disaster: The Hurricane Andrew Story (1993, with Brian McNamara), as Christopher Ewing (succeeding Joshua Harris in the role) in Dallas: J.R. Returns (1996, with Rosalind Allen and Tracy Scoggins), and Journey of the Heart (1997, with David Carpenter, Richard Herd, and Caroline Lagerfelt). In 1994, Demetral appeared as Jack in the last four episodes of the first season of the superhero television series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. The four episodes also feature Teri Hatcher, Tracy Scoggins, K Callan, Robert Costanzo, Tony Jay, David Warner, Robert Beltran, Castulo Guerra, Patrick Kilpatrick, and Alex Nevil. His work earned him a Young Artist Award nomination in 1995 in the category Best Performance by a Youth Actor - TV Guest Star. He also had guest roles in Parker Lewis Can't Lose (1991, directed by Rob Bowman), Blossom (1991), Step by Step (1992), Shaky Ground (1993, with Matt Frewer, Raye Birk, and Steve Vinovich), Flipper (1996), Beverly Hills, 90210 (1998, with Nicole Forester and Rosie Malek-Yonan), and Dawson's Creek (1999). Since 2000, he has lent his voice to characters in episodes of The Wild Thornberrys (2000), Batman Beyond (2000), and The Zeta Project (2002, with Diedrich Bader and Kurtwood Smith), had guest parts in episodes of Chicken Soup for the Soul (2000, with Teri Garr) and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000, with Vyto Ruginis, Paul Terrell Clayton, and Paul Eliopoulos), and appeared as the lead character in the television series The Secret Adventures of Jules Verne (2000, with Rene Auberjonois, John Rhys-Davies, and David Warner). Film Early in his career, Demetral was featured in the short projects The Magic Boy's Easter (1989, with Jeff Corey and Gary Epper and directed by Marc Daniels and John Meredyth Lucas) and Peacemaker (1990, with makeup by Debbie Zoller). He then appeared in the comedy Going Under (1990, with Rif Hutton). In 1992 he portrayed Jimmy Wade in the horror film Dolly Dearest. Denise Crosby played his film mother and Lane Leavitt, Mary Peters, and Don Pike worked for stunt coordinator Cole McKay on this film. For this work he received a Saturn Award nomination in the category Best Performance by a Younger Actor in 1992. In 1994 he was featured as Brian Bonsall's older brother in the comedy Blank Check which also featured Miguel Ferrer. External links * * * * de:Chris Demetral es:Chris Demetral Category:Performers Category:TNG performers